


Melting away

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Object Penetration, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, very short mention of Alcohol, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath has never had a prostate orgasm before. Adam wants to help him with a vibrator, because that is what good friends do, isn't it?





	Melting away

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath wasn't sure how exactly it had happened. Some days ago he'd had too much vodka, and Adam had also been a little tipsy. For some reason they had started to talk about sex and orgasms, and Heath had confessed he'd never stimulated his prostate before. Beulah didn't want to do things like that, and he'd never thought about doing it alone. However, Adam had convinced him that he should definitely try it and that it would be awesome. And then he had offered to help him, and Heath had agreed.

Now he was lying on his hotel bed, completely naked. Adam was sitting at the end, giving instructions and telling him what he was about to do.

Heath wasn't someone who worried a lot. Some people even claimed he _had no brain_ because he used to act before thinking. But now he was worrying. Adam had told him that he had to prepare him with his fingers. Didn't that already mean he was cheating on Beulah? He shook his head. _No,_ it was just like Adam had said. This was just _masturbation with a little help from his best friend._

Adam showed him the vibrator he had bought for him. It was a small one, barely thicker than a finger, _for beginners._ But it had a round end to stimulate the prostate better.

"It's possible you may go flaccid. But don't worry about that. You can still come then," Adam explained. "And you can have a dry orgasm or a really intense one with a lot more sperm than you're used to. That's why we have the towels here." Adam smiled at him. "Everything is possible. Just relax and enjoy the feeling and let me take care of the rest."

Heath nodded. He wasn't sure if he had understood everything right. He hadn't even listened all the time. It sounded so different to what he was used to. So different to just knocking up his wife and then going through another _dry period_ for nine months. But he trusted Adam.

So he lay down on his back and spread his legs because his friend said it would be easier and the best position for the first time, which was a lie. Adam just thought that he looked very cute like that, and he wanted to watch his face.

_Fuck,_ the sight of Heath lying there, naked, willing to let him touch him – it was enough to make Adam hard. Even though he was wearing loose dark sweatpants, he was afraid Heath could see it. But he hoped his friend would be too focused on his own body. Still, he tried to inconspicuously tug his T-shirt over his bulge and crawled between Heath's legs. While lubing his fingers, he asked, "Are you ready, Heathy baby?"

His friend looked up at him and seemed to hesitate for a moment. But then he nodded and leaned back. Unlike Adam, he wasn't hard yet. The older man stared at him. He'd never been so close to Heath when he was naked before. He wanted to touch him, stroke him, lick him, fuck him. But he couldn't do that. Heath wouldn't want that, except for the touching. Carefully, he put his hand on Heath's ass and then circled one lubed finger around his entrance, slowly getting closer to it.

Heath moaned a little and closed his eyes. It felt good, better than he had expected. Adam had told him about nerve endings and stuff like that. However, Heath didn't really care about the _why._ All that mattered was the feeling. The tip of Adam's finger pressed into him now. It was a weird feeling, but it didn't hurt.

"You okay?" Adam asked while playing a bit with Heath's hole, pushing in and out.

"Yeah..." his friend breathed.

"Okay, I'm going deeper now. Relax, okay?"

With that, Adam shoved his finger deeper and deeper until it was completely inside the other man. Then he waited a moment, before he crooked it and searched for Heath's prostate.

Suddenly the younger man winced. "Aah! What the...?!"

Adam stopped and smiled at him. "Calm down, baby. I just found your sweet spot."

Heath looked at him; his face was flushed. Adam could see his cock hardening, and his hand - subconsciously? - wandered down to it. Adam rubbed his finger against the gland once more, making his friend groan.

"I think you're ready now," he said and cautiously pulled out his finger. Then he grinned. "You'll love this."

He grabbed the vibrator and lubed it generously before he slowly pushed it into Heath. It slid in pretty easily, and the younger man lifted his hips a little, trying to give Adam better access. His friend pressed the tip against his prostate, making him moan again.

"Are you ready for some more?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Heath answered honestly, looking nervous.

"That's okay, baby. Take your time."

The vibrator only had an on/off button, and Adam wondered if he should have bought one with various vibrating modes, so that they could have started slowly. But Heath shifted a bit now and said, "I wanna try it."

Adam pushed the little button, and Heath immediately winced and cried out. Reflexively, Adam reached for his hip with his free hand to stabilize him a bit. Heath's hand landed on top of his, and he grabbed it so hard it hurt. For a moment, Adam considered turning the toy off again, but then his friend seemed to relax. His grip loosened and he was moaning and writhing. His hand went back to his dick and he started to stroke himself.

Heath was so hot. Adam wished he could've just fucked him. His cock was throbbing in his pants. He needed a shower after this. Then he could jerk off, thinking of Heath, like he had done so many times before in the last few weeks. But this time he would know what Heath's hard dick looked like, what _he_ looked like when he was so turned on.

He pressed the vibrating tip harder against Heath's prostate. The ginger groaned so loudly, Adam was afraid the other hotel guests could complain about them. However, he was sure it wouldn't take long. It never did the first time. Heath was very close now; he could feel it. His breathing was rapid and irregular, his skin was covered in sweat, and his hand was moving at a fast pace. Then it happened. He screamed while shooting string after string of sperm over his body.

Adam turned off the toy and slowly pulled it out of him. Heath was whimpering. _Fuck._ He looked so hot, totally spent, covered in his own seed. Adam wanted to lick it off of him, but he couldn't. So he took a towel and wiped it away. "Are you okay, Heathy baby?"

The ginger nodded slightly and made an affirmative noise. His friend had finished cleaning him and threw the towel to the floor. Then he crawled next to Heath, wanted to check one last time if he was okay before he would leave for the bathroom. However, Heath sat up, and his hand went to Adam's crotch. Of course he'd noticed his bulge... The older man bit his lip. But Heath didn't become angry. He started to rub him, and there was a smile on his face. Adam couldn't help it - he fell forward and wrapped his arms around Heath's neck, moaning. The hand of his friend wandered into his pants, his boxers and then grabbed his dick.

Probably, it would have been easier if he had dropped his pants and boxers, and it would have been more comfortable for Heath's wrist if they had changed their position. But Adam didn't dare to move. He was too afraid his friend could change his mind and stop if he just thought about what he was doing for one second. So Adam was kneeling there, his hands grabbing the back of Heath's head, groaning into his ear.

It wouldn't take long anyway. Not after seeing and hearing Heath like that. Not when the man he loved touched him like that for the first time. Heath's fingers were warm and sweaty and so goddamn gentle. Adam pushed his hips forward into his fist. Heath moved his hand faster and faster. His thumb slid over the tip of Adam's cock, a smile still on his lips. He'd never done this to another man before. But he knew what it felt like, how _he_ liked to be touched.

"Heathy baby, I'm gonna..." Adam couldn't finish his sentence as he was overwhelmed by his orgasm, coming in his boxers and over Heath's hand. He breathed out loudly, and Heath pulled his hand back. _Too soon,_ Adam thought. _Would he regret now what he had done?_ For a moment it was quiet in the room, their breathing the only audible sound... _and Heath's heartbeat,_ Adam thought. Although, it was more that he _felt_ it.

Adam leaned back to look at his friend and he couldn't... He just couldn't _not_ kiss him at that moment. So he pressed his lips on Heath's, despite knowing it was a mistake. However, the ginger didn't push him away. He even kissed him back, and it felt incredibly wonderful. Adam wished this moment would never end. But it had to. They had to return to the cruel reality. A reality in which Heath, father of seven kids, had just cheated on his wife, with his best friend. _Fuck reality._

 


End file.
